It's Never Simple
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Naruto is a suicidal prostitute with a secret. Sasuke is a lonely lawyer looking for a way out. For some reason, things are never as simple as they seem. AU SasuNaru, KibaShino, Selfinjurious behavior


**TITLE: **It's Never Simple

**AUTHOR: **B.J. Sanders

**SUMMARY:** Naruto isa suicidal prostitute with a secret. Sasuke is a lonely lawyer looking for a way out. For some reason, things are never as simple as they seem.

**WARNING:** Yaoi, self-injury, sex, mpreg, language, mentions of suicidal tendencies and rape, AU, probably OOC - if there's anything else, please tell me. NarutoSasuke, SasukeNaruto, KibaShino, ShinoKiba

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, sorry. Don't own it. That privelige belongs to someone else - who is very obviously not me.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, I haven't written a fanfic for quite a while - though I HAVE given it plenty of thought! Well, finally, I got up enough nerve to actually WRITE something graphic - I can hardly believe it! Though, it's not quite as graphic as some I've read, and probably not as graphic as I could make it, but I felt this would be adequate enough. If not - sorry! I'm trying!

See! I'm even putting up with an annoying backspace button that doesn't like to work!

If there are any mistakes, please accept my humble apologies, for I have not getting much sleep, and my backspace button does not like me :bow: Please forgive!

Please review!

* * *

It started out as a simple fuck – that's all he ever expected it to be. He was a whore after all, and whores got fucked – simple and plain as that. He spent his days sleeping away in some tiny hole with all the other whores like him, and then went out at night to make a living. 

Some people, like his friend Kiba, actually liked it. But Naruto wasn't like that – he had never taken pride in his body, as he had always been a gangly youth who could never gain weight, no matter how much he ate. This little "business" only made him even more depressed and less confident.

These people driving around in their fancy cars didn't care that ten year old boys had to fuck eighty year old men just to have enough money to get breakfast the next morning; they didn't care that there were twelve year old junkies who would do anything for the next trip; they didn't care that broken, suicidal teenagers were begging to get fucked because it was the only way they knew how to live.

They didn't care about anything other than themselves. And the next whore they could buy for the night, since half the men Naruto and Kiba knew weren't getting any from the wife or the secretary.

All these _poor_ men wanted was a little head (which would buy a week's worth of ramen), and occasionally a little butt-fuck (which would buy several week's worth of food).

Very rarely, however, did anyone ever want an overnight companion. Sure, there are those few times some rich bastard picks up a little extra for his hotel room because he's out of town and "lonely", but even then, it's never _completely_ overnight. Just until the clientele gets tired, and then it's back onto the streets.

Kiba had grown up in this town; he'd been a playboy in high school before he'd dropped out, and had moved out to the inner city to get better acquainted with himself. Kiba, being as crazy as he is, ended up in some raunchy dance club, where the only tips he got were for how hard he could fuck himself in front of a camera and a few holes in the wall.

As it turned out, the owner had been scamming the customers, and his little business had been shut down. Kiba had, with nowhere else to turn, looked to the street corners as a way to live, at least until he could get back on his feet. Five years later and he's still in the exact same spot he was, only more experienced in the ways to please both a man and a woman.

In fact, it had only been a few months ago when he had met Naruto – a not-so-city boy who had come halfway across the country for a shot at success, and instead found himself lost, broke, and hopeless.

Kiba helped him as best he could, but Naruto had too many inner demons haunting him; the first several days Kiba had known him, Naruto had already tried to commit suicide on five different occasions – though some where certainly hilarious to watch, he had to admit, even though they gambled with the life of one of his friends.

Luckily, Kiba finally got Naruto to just stick to bodily harm instead of outright suicidal tendencies, but he still cried himself to sleep every night, curled up in a little corner of his own hell; Kiba always did feel useless when he did that, but what else could he do?

To be honest, Kiba knew next to nothing about Naruto's past, just that something bad happened. Actually, that was a given, considering the emotional trauma Naruto was constantly trying to hide, but Kiba didn't know the _exact_ details, which really pissed him off sometimes.

"Kiba…" Naruto's voice was soft, a sure sign that he was thinking about _things_ again.

His blue gaze drifted off over the street, watching with dissociation at the cars passing them by, the lights glaring at him like angry beasts; he was sure they wanted to break his body apart beneath their rubber tires.

"Stop staring," he finally finished, leaning against a broken lamp post to fix his deadened gaze upon his companion, who just waved it off and approached him.

"Sorry, Naru," Kiba quipped, stepping within Naruto's personal bounds, eyeing his figure. "It's just so _hard_, seeing you dressed like this."

Naruto stared down at his ripped tank top and tight, torn jeans, cut to make a tiny pair of shorts Kiba_ insisted_ he wear; he completely ignored the boots, as they weren't very sexy, which was why Kiba always asked why he wore them.

They were the only thing he was proud to own, the only thing he had left from a life that, though not good to him, hadn't been too awful to him.

Naruto couldn't see the _sexy_, though, no matter how hard he looked or how often Kiba told him – all he saw were those beautifully deceitful scars that decorated him from head to foot. By now, surely he would have turned to heroine, or perhaps cocaine, but he didn't have the money for that type of stuff – granted he _had_ blown a few dealers – and even if he did, he would end up facing the unadulterated rage that is Kiba, which was not something he wanted.

Kiba was trying to lead him on, he knew, but Naruto wasn't in the mood. He wanted this night over as soon as possible so he could get back to the sanctuary of his stolen blade.

"The only clothes I've got," Naruto replied tonelessly, not bothering with sarcasm.

His eyes trailed over to a sleek black car, slowly approaching the two of them; when it stopped, Naruto wordlessly walked up to the window. Upon seeing the driver, he turned to Kiba. "This one's for you," he said, moving back to the pole to wait for the next car.

As soon as Kiba left with Shino – a regular customer of his – everything started to fall apart for Naruto.

First it started to rain. Normally, rain didn't bother Naruto, but he hadn't received a single customer, and he had a really strong urge to eat in the morning. With his small, torn clothes, immense malnutrition, and the cold of the water seeping in, he looked a sore sight to anyone who passed by.

When the car stopped, Naruto had barely noticed it, shivering and huddling in on himself as he was to keep as warm as he could. Reluctantly, he walked to the passenger window, putting on his best selling smile; immediately, he felt sick.

The car was nice and expensive, with a leather interior and fancy buttons about which Naruto could only wonder. As soon as he sat down, he realized the seat was radiating heat, which made him feel a little too comfortable for his liking.

Without thinking he made a reach for the man's zipper, but his hand was grabbed midway in a rough grip; it made him wince and look at his client for the first time: black and white, that's all he saw. Black hair, black eyes, black suit – it all contrasted sharply with his white skin; it almost mesmerized Naruto.

"Not yet," the man spoke – cold, harsh, silent – did Naruto really not speak? He could hardly believe himself – guess he wasn't the only sourpuss.

As soon as his arm was released and the car started moving again, Naruto sat back in his seat, wondering about this stranger and what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into.

The welcomed warmth of the heater combined with that of the seat embraced Naruto, cradling him into sleep; it certainly felt nice to finally get some rest, he thought, his consciousness drifting dangerously over the edge. Struggling to stay alert, his eyes slid closed, for once falling into a sleep that wasn't filled with nightmares.

* * *

Distantly, Naruto felt something on his shoulder, a feather light touch, and a soft voice trying to disturb him from his restful slumber. He turned away, resting his head on cold glass; his body was warm, he was tired, and somebody was waking him; he brushed the hand away, murmuring something under his breath as he burrowed deeper within the confines of his mind. 

Naruto wasn't there long, however, when a cold burst of air shook his whole body, causing him to jerk upright, wondering what the hell Kiba was trying to do to him… But he found no Kiba, just that black and white guy, who was giving Naruto a rather wry look; Naruto turned away.

"How long was I out?" he asked silently, for some reason afraid of what the answer might be. He had the urge to bite his nails, but Kiba always scolded him for it, saying it turned the potential customers off. Instead, he settled for picking at one of the scars decorating his left wrist; he had more on his right wrist, but they were older.

The voice of the man beside him made Naruto look up and stop picking. _Black and blue_...

"An hour maybe. You shouldn't disturb your wounds; they won't heal properly."

Naruto couldn't help the sarcastic remark that was an automatic reply; he'd been hanging around Kiba too much. "What are you – my mother?"

"Sasuke," is what he said, deciding to ignore the words the blonde whore had muttered. The name obviously took him by surprise, because blue eyes widened in shock; a dry smile.

"You know, in this kind of business, we usually don't share names." He paused, wondering if he should. After a moment of contemplation, he decided. "Naruto," he spoke.

They stepped out of Sasuke's car, Naruto almost immediately regretting it for the chill that moved through him; his little clothing still soaked. It was dark, so he couldn't see where he was going; he'd thought it was another hotel, but how many hotels had private multiple-car garages? None that he knew of, for certain. It must have been a real home – he'd never been invited into one before.

Sasuke's hand taking his shook Naruto out of his awe, leading him to a door, which led into the main room. He tried not to look so surprised at its grandeur, but the sheer size of a single room dwarfed his whole "house" in comparison.

It was so high-priced; marble and fur and leather everywhere, with glass shelves and expensive flowers and pricey, tropical fish of every size and color – or, at least that's how it seemed to Naruto.

Suddenly, he felt very out of place, more than he had ever been in his entire life. And with his current line of "business" he felt even more so. His fingers moved unconsciously back to the scars on his wrist.

However, before he could start picking again, Sasuke had his hand, leading him away once more, up several intimidating stairs to an oak door halfway down the hall; it was Sasuke's room.

It was rather normal looking, though Naruto knew everything was top of the line; the bed, the sheets, the blanket, the carpet, the shades over the window, the cluttered desk, the computer with its flashing lights… There was no way a guy like Sasuke _wouldn't_ have this type of stuff. Hell, he'd probably paid half a million dollars for his _shoes_ alone!

…Well, maybe Naruto was exaggerating a little, but it seemed like a reasonable description of the upper class bastards; at least, that's how all of the upper class bastards had treated _him_.

Before Naruto could say anything more, Sasuke moved away towards his desk – at least, that's what Naruto _thought_ it was. He couldn't really tell with all the paper and folders covering it.

Sasuke sat in his leather swivel chair and turned on the computer, completely ignoring Naruto. Naruto was unsure of what he should do, so the tense silence in the room finally alerted Sasuke to his discomfort; he turned and pointed at the bed.

"You can rest on the bed. And there's the remote for the TV in the nightstand if you feel like watching something."

And with those final words, Sasuke returned to his work.

Naruto, for one, wasn't sure how to react. No one – save for Kiba, though he didn't have a television set, and his bed wasn't that great – had ever offered a treat quite like this to him; it made him suspicious.

"You aren't going to… kill me, are you?" he asked slowly, not completely positive that he wanted the answer. He didn't get one, so he continued. "Because most people who bring… _whores_," he spat out, disgusted with the word, and with himself, "to their homes – which is very rare, by the way – don't usually invite them to just 'hang out' like they were an old high school friend or something. They usually… well, _you know_…"

He hadn't even realized he had been rambling until he discovered Sasuke staring at him, a single elegant eyebrow raised in silent amusement; Naruto felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. What was he thinking, talking like that to a potential customer – if Kiba found out, his hide would be… well, he probably wouldn't have one, that was for sure!

"No, I don't know, _'you know'_." It was a sarcastic reply, he knew, but Naruto was too nervous to be completely sane, so he tried his best to explain his wording, his hands moving with expression.

"Well, you know, why else would you get a… whore?" Again, his voice cracked with embarrassment and disgust. "Most people wanna, you know?"

Sasuke still didn't seem to get it – really, he did, but he wanted to patronize Naruto a little more; a smirk arose on his lips. "No."

Naruto felt like he wanted to scream, his hands tugging at his hair – he was _sure_ his face was completely red by now. "Sex," he near yelled, clutching his head – he was sure he felt a headache coming on. "You're supposed to _fuck_ me, you sick bastard!"

Sasuke felt like laughing, but he didn't. Instead, he rose from his seat and approached Naruto, standing dangerously close, Sasuke's mouth right next to his ear as he whispered, "All you had to do was ask."

His voice was husky and raw, deep and strong; it turned Naruto's stomach about, his heart skipping a beat or two. He'd never felt quite like this before – why was he feeling like this now?

Before he could contemplate further, Sasuke had him pinned to the bed, sucking on his neck, and creating sensitive friction between their bodies. Naruto couldn't think straight – there was usually no pleasure in it for him, but suddenly, his body was drowning in his, his legs unconsciously wrapping around Sasuke's waist to bring him closer; a moan ripped from his throat as he threw his head back and bit his lip.

Sasuke growled, leaving bite marks all across Naruto's chest – when had he taken his clothes off? Sasuke pushed that thought out of his mind – he had better things to think about now.

Both had already slipped their shoes off at the door, so it wasn't that hard to take off either of their pants. Sasuke quickly took his off, then paused as he slowly slipped Naruto's cut-off shorts down his thighs, over his knees, and let them fall from curled toes, which made Naruto whimper.

His back arched with Sasuke's return, both of them completely bare now. A tingly, fiery feeling erupted within his stomach, his blue eyes widening as he felt Sasuke rubbing sensually against him.

Suddenly, without warning, Naruto found himself actually _needing_ something for the first time in his life. And it was the same thing he wanted… But Sasuke was still with the foreplay, teasing Naruto's nipples and bringing him on the brink of orgasm before letting it go; it was driving him mad.

"Please," he huffed, tightening his legs around Sasuke's waist, squirming with need and release. "_Please_..."

Haltingly, Sasuke complied, readying him for entrance, and then slowly sliding in; Naruto's legs clenched, a light scream tearing from his throat in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled himself out, then drove back in, continuing the motion with Naruto rocking with him, moaning and huffing with each probing thrust, his fingernails raking across Sasuke's back, digging and scratching. He needed _more_…

He felt himself tightening around Sasuke as he pushed deeper and further, screams ripping from his chest uncontrollably, the fire building in his stomach continually until he felt it build into an explosion of colors behind his eyelids…

Naruto's seed spilled onto his stomach between himself and Sasuke, who was about to release as well, building up until he too screamed.

Naruto felt himself being filled as Sasuke came into orgasm inside him, biting the crook of his neck.

Both of them were huffing, tired, and sticky. With a kiss, Sasuke lay down beside Naruto, but Naruto was redressing, already heading for the door; Sasuke reached out for him, grasping his thin wrist as though asking a silent question, which Naruto answered.

"I'm supposed to leave now, right?" He was slightly confused; every time before he'd been asked to leave as soon as the deed was done, so why wasn't now the same?

Sasuke pulled Naruto back down to him, running his hand down the scarred stomach, fingering a few scars before speaking. "What happened here?" He noticed similar scars on his arms and legs, touching them as well.

"I hurt myself," Naruto confessed quietly, almost afraid of what Sasuke would do. "I've never succeeded in suicide, and drugs are a big no, so the only sane thing to do is to cut – the only thing Kiba lets me do, despite the fact that he doesn't agree…"

He realized he was rambling again and quickly fell silent, staring at the hand Sasuke was trailing down his bare side, sending shivers up his spine. "Why do you do it?"

Naruto didn't speak this time, merely turned his head away, as though in shame; he wasn't ready to talk about that just yet.

"Do you usually leave right after sex?" was Sasuke's next question, blunt and to the point.

It took a moment for Naruto to gain his bearings again. "It's never sex, just a fuck."

"What was tonight?" Sasuke asked, leaning closer to Naruto than necessary.

For several long moments Naruto didn't say anything, then, "Tonight was the first time I ever made love." It was quiet, and Sasuke barely heard him, but he understood; Naruto wasn't used to anything quite as sensual as this night had been.

"I'll take you home in the morning," Sasuke told him, lying back, bringing Naruto with him beneath the blankets. "For now, rest."

Naruto complied, curling into Sasuke as he slept the most restful sleep he'd had since he moved into the city, but that was something he'd dwell on at another time. Now, sleep called him.

* * *

Naruto arrived home sometime after noon, only to find Kiba needlessly pacing their small room, worrying over his missing friend. Naruto had never been this late before – sure, maybe two in the morning, latest, but two in the evening? Never! 

"Where the hell have you been!" was Naruto's greeting, but it didn't stop there. "I was worried sick! Do you know who worried I was! Gah, I thought something happened to you!"

Naruto leaned against the door, breathing heavily, swallowing audibly. Kiba watched him, wide-eyed. Was that…? Kiba nearly freaked – he'd been _marked!_ "Naruto, what the hell happened?"

Naruto hesitated. Naruto _never_ hesitated. "I… I… stayed the night."

"Eh?" was the oh-so-intelligent reply. Naruto had spent the _whole_ night somewhere? The only place Kiba could stay the night was at Shino's, but only when he didn't have somewhere else to be. After all, Shino was a busy man. "Who was it Naruto?"

Again, Naruto was hesitant.

"You can tell me you know." Kiba wasn't going to give up – Naruto should've known. He neared Naruto, kneeled down to be face to face.

"Sasuke," he whispered, blue eyes smiling for what felt like the first time. To see Naruto in such a state was awe-inspiring and breath-taking.

"Love, huh?" Kiba surmised, grinning in amusement and waggling his eyebrows. "He feel the same?"

Naruto gave him a look – Kiba was crazy, indeed. It didn't really matter if Sasuke felt the same, just the fact that he could make Naruto feel this way was a miracle in reality – and they were supposed to meet up again, later. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat at the thought.

"Well, did he pay you?"

Naruto grinned, a little quirk of his lips, before pulling out a few large bills. "We need some groceries, don't we?"

Kiba smiled, pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Naruto stood again, stretched and yawned. "Rent?" he asked, watching for any tell-tale signs Kiba might show as lying. None.

"Did it earlier when I got home – before I started worrying needlessly over you."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, opening the door as Kiba followed him.

"We seriously need to get you some clothes, Naru…uh…" Kiba halted, finally looking Naruto over and noticing another change. "What happened to _your_ clothes?"

Naruto looked down at himself as well, and shrugged mindlessly, pulling at the high collar of the black shirt and picking at the long, crème-colored shorts he wore. "They got wet, and Sasuke didn't think it would be very nice to let me catch cold, so he let me borrow some of his play clothes."

"_Play clothes_?" Kiba repeated, eyes bugging out of his head. "This guy must be stacked! What'd the room look like – cheap? Most rich guys like the cheap rooms for whores."

Kiba didn't notice the way Naruto flinched, but he did notice him shaking his blond head. "No, it wasn't a motel room – it was _his_ room. He took me to his house Kiba."

Kiba's jaw went slack. "You're kidding, right?" Not even Shino had taken him to his house on the first night – was this guy insane or something? He had to be.

The first place they went was the grocery store – that was a must, as they really needed food. The past day or so, they'd been out. Several boxes of ramen, two jugs of milk and orange juice, two bags of rice, and a package of tofu later, they were setting the stuff in their proper places, only to walk right back out the door to go to the nearest thrift store.

"What do you think of these?" Kiba held out a pair of short shorts, something Naruto _knew_ he couldn't fit into; he shook his head.

"I want something I can breathe in, and can actually _wear_." Another pointed look, and a sheepish smile. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. Naruto always had to be difficult.

When they were halfway done, Naruto sidled over to him, watching a few people who were watching him curiously. "Kiba," Naruto asked, keeping his eyes on a scowling woman with pink hair. "Why are people looking at me like that?"

Kiba looked up, then at Naruto, whose back was to him, and shrugged. "Maybe because you have a fan on your back."

"Wha?" Naruto was at a complete loss of words – a fan? He stood in front of a mirror and looked over his back. "_Uchiwa_?" he questioned, his brows furrowing in thought.

"Ah." Kiba seemed to have had a breakthrough, as he nodded his head in recognition. "It's supposed to be top quality or something. Like it belongs to the most eligible bachelor or some shit like that."

"Eh?" Naruto looked up at Kiba, blue eyes wide. What the hell? And he had slept with Naruto last night? What the hell was up with that! He could have any companion he wanted, and he chose a …whore? What the hell was wrong with this man?

"Naruto," Kiba said, edging closer to the exit, watching the pink-haired scowl moving towards them. "I think we should leave. Like now."

The barely made it out the door before she started running after them. Lucky for them, she wasn't allowed to leave the store.

* * *

The rain was falling hard, splattering across the windshield more quickly than the wipers would clear them away, the water blurring the bright, colorful lights of the city; the puddles beneath the tires made the car coast, splashing the sidewalks and the cars beside him. 

The highway was rather busy for this time of night, despite the fact that it was always bustling with activity. The light turned red and a horn blared somewhere behind Sasuke, but he thought nothing of it – it was the city, of course people were honking.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, ignoring the stiffness in his shoulders as the light turned green. His day had been a hassle, and the office had been busier than usual, what with all the pro bono cases coming in. He wasn't sure why he was doing volunteer work, seeing as how he was a highly qualified lawyer.

Well, that put in five hours overtime, he guessed, shaking off his thoughts of a certain blonde whore; Naruto had been on his mind all day, and wouldn't seem to go away.

He was very glad to be out of the office, if only for a few hours.

It wasn't that he was unhappy as a lawyer – quite the contrary, actually. But he hated being constantly thinking about work, worrying over his cases, and having no life at all outside his work at all.

A few weeks ago, it had been the first night he'd picked up anyone, now he wasn't sure if he regretted it or not.

As the rain played against the window, he listened to the pounding of music from the radio, trying to make sense of the jumbled words resounding within his aching head that he could barely distinguish one from another.

He loosened his tie with one hand, trying to keep the sweaty palm of the other gripped on the steering wheel as he stared out at the blurry road, doing his best to identify the mass of colors constantly moving before him; it was a difficult task.

Sasuke drove down the more rundown side of town, heading towards the corner he had stopped at the day before; Naruto wasn't waiting there, standing by the pole as he had been last time.

His body was craving Naruto's, but Kiba was there instead. What the hell?

Before he could get out of his car, Kiba came over to him, eyes alight with fury. "What the hell did you do to him!" Kiba yelled, baring his teeth. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked, patience belying his worry.

"He's sick!" Kiba cried frantically. "He won't stop puking and he keeps fainting…" Kiba covered his mouth with a hand, eyes wide with terror. "Oh, no…"

Sasuke looked at him, his brows furrowing. "What is it?"

"Did you use a condom?"

Sasuke almost choked at the bluntness of the statement, but regained his cool demeanor. "Of course, always." His mind thought back to the first night, and a light blush colored his cheeks. "Except for the first time, a few weeks ago."

Kiba held his hand in his head in his hands. "Oh, gods, this is horrible. How could this have happened?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "I don't have anything, if that's what you're thinking."

Kiba growled, "Of course you do – you have very fertile semen! And Naruto is very accepting of it."

Sasuke cocked his head – what the hell was he talking about?

Seeing the obvious confusion, Kiba plainly clarified, "You impregnated him, you imbecile?"

Suddenly, all the color that had been with Sasuke quickly vanished. "But he's male," he whispered.

Kiba sighed. He really didn't feel like explaining this. "There are some males who… aren't _fully_ male. Naruto is one of these males. On the outside, they're completely male, but on the inside, they have female characteristics – like a uterus and ovaries, for example. They're called Halflings."

"Halflilngs?" Sasuke repeated.

Kiba turned around, walking away from the stupefied father-to-be, mumbling, "This is what I get for dating a science geek, why me?"

Sasuke followed Kiba to his home, if only to see Naruto. As soon as he got there, they found Naruto in the fridge, making a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, munching on something unidentifiable from a glass by the sink. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Kiba and Sasuke were giving him weird looks. "It's ice cream and biscuits. Don't ask," he advised, licking his lips.

"Did I forget to mention the weird food cravings?" Kiba asked silently, smirking at Sasuke's freaked expression.

"Yes," he nodded, "Yes you did."

"Do you have any olives?" Naruto asked both of them, turning to both of them. "No? No? No? Damn. Next time we go to the store, Kiba, make sure we get olives."

Kiba nodded, dumbfounded.

"How long has he been like this?" Sasuke asked silently, keeping his dark eyes on Naruto, raiding the fridge again.

"A few days now. Had I known he was _pregnant_, I would have come for you sooner, but as it was, I didn't really think either of you would be stupid enough to forget to use protection."

Suddenly, Naruto stopped, stood still. "Kiba," he began, looking a little green, "I don't feel so good…" And then he promptly fainted.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto came to, only to focus on worried black eyes. 

"Sasuke," he said lightly, still tired, "Why does my head hurt?"

A small smile, "Silly, you hit your head when you blacked out. Try not to faint too often, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" He didn't give Sasuke any time to respond as he continued. "I'm a Halfling, surprisingly, but I found out a few months ago – it's one of the reason's I was suicidal. Not even Kiba knew the reasons," he explained, looking at Kiba over Sasuke's shoulder with a light twitch of his lips.

"When I first came to the city, I was a little optimistic about my situation," he continued, chewing on his bottom lip. "I had just graduated high school, my guardian had a boyfriend of his own, my mother actually smiled at me, and I had some money to hold me up until I found a job of my own.

"Unfortunately," his eyes looked away, closing tightly, trying to hold in the tears. "I ran into some bad people, they said they knew a place I could stay, and it wasn't far away. Being the fool that I am, I went with them. The ganged up on me," his voice cracked, tears fell down his cheeks. Sasuke wiped them away with his thumbs, urging him to finish his tale, if only to have it over with.

"They hurt me, and… they _fucked_ me, and when they were finished, they took my money, leaving me with torn clothes and not much else. A week or so later I started having dizzy spells, strange cravings, but I couldn't keep anything down. Iruka – my guardian – he knew what I was, explained it to me, and then, I knew what had happened."

He paused, trying to ease the pressure in his throat – damn his tears. "I didn't want to live with the consequences, so I tried throwing myself in front of a few cars, only to receive minor bruises – nothing more! So I tried jumping of a building or something like that, but nobody would let me in. I figured, if nothing else, stairs would do a good job. It got me a sprained wrist, a few broken ribs, and an empty womb."

Kiba looked at him, not judging, not pitying, just curious. "But you didn't stop." It wasn't a question, Naruto knew.

"No, I didn't." Naruto grimly smiled – it was getting dark, he was lucky he could still see the other's clearly. "I got used to craving death, causing pain to myself felt good, it helped me forget the things I didn't want to remember. Thankfully, Kiba, you helped me realize that I didn't have to try to kill myself just to get that feeling. Though I do admit it was a bit drastic, wanting to do some of the things I did."

Naruto closed his eyes again, this time letting the tears flow, his throat tightening, his teeth clenching. A sad smile spread across his face, and he choked out a quiet, endearing, "People do care," before falling back into unconsciousness again.

Sasuke squeezed his hand, frowning slightly. "Of course people care, silly – there's always someone who cares," he whispered, tears falling down his own cheeks.

Kiba watched them, wondering why there was such a strange, strong bond between them. When Sasuke tilted his wrist to the moonlight, Kiba saw several thick, white scars – just like Naruto's. Silently, he slipped through the door, deciding that disturbing Shino would be a good idea right now.

Even though there was no one to hear him, Sasuke continued on, silently crying. "Naruto," he whispered, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "The night I met you, I wasn't looking for companionship, or anything of the sort. I was planning on driving my car of the boardwalk, or maybe crashing into a semi – not stopping to help the pitiful looking boy in the rain."

Sasuke sighed – now it was his turn to get choked up. "But I'm glad I did Naruto – very glad. Because I found someone to care for – and someone who would care for me in return."

He laid his head to Naruto's side, leaning into sleep, but he was still awake when Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's head, fingers in his dark hair. "Thank you, Sasuke, thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes to sleep.

Sometime later – finally escaping the clutches of Shino – Kiba snuck a peek, and couldn't help but smile at the cuteness they shared, curled up on the bed together, resting peacefully. It made him want to go kiss Shino – among other things.

Some months later, Naruto and Sasuke had a happy family of two and a half – if slightly emotional.

"Gah!" Naruto cried, clinging to Sasuke's arm, wiping his eyes from the tears – he'd missed his show! That was supposed to be a good one too – drat, it was all Sasuke's fault. "You made me miss it – Fiona was supposed to confess to Bryan that she really loved him, but they can't be together because Bryan's in love with another man, and, and, and…"

Naruto paused – tears and all – and looked at Sasuke; heat colored his face. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss Sasuke, fully aware that he was an emotional wreck – but damn if he wasn't horny!

"Sasuke," Naruto said between kisses. "We might need to move this to the bedroom."

Sasuke, who had fallen back against the couch with the force of Naruto, nearly choked, his eyes widening immensely. "Again? But we just –" He was cut off as Naruto stuck his tongue in his mouth, moving quite sensually against him. He let out a moan as Naruto moved away. "Okay, bedroom it is."

Sometimes, Sasuke wondered how he always ended up with the strange ones. But at least it kept him busy – if slightly tired out.

"Do you have any tuna?" Naruto asked, moving from the couch to the kitchen, leaving Sasuke alone with his arousal.

"Naruto!" he threatened, his fist grabbing onto the back of Naruto's shirt. "Come back here and finish what you started."

With a sad, puppy dog look, Naruto glanced at the pitiful Sasuke. "But I'm hungry."

"_Naruto_…"

A few miles down the road, Kiba and Shino heard a strange noise – that sounded very much like a girlish shriek – and they turned to each other.

"They're at it again," Shino stated blandly, quirking his eyebrow slightly.

"Yep," Kiba replied, crawling onto Shino's lap. "Something we should be doing, too, ne?"

And with a devilish smile, Kiba descended on Shino's lips, enjoying the feel of tongue against tongue.

Happy ending? Decide for yourself.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** I hope you liked it! It took a while- my longest one-shot. I know, it's not part of the Hammered series, but at least it's yaoi. 

I've been a little depressed lately, so I figured I'd write a depressing story -- only, it's not so depressing near the end. Oh well, I still hope you liked it. Yeah, I tried to add bigger spaces, but it wouldn't work! Gah! Okay, I'll leave you to your lives now.

Please review!


End file.
